Nunca te dejare solo
by Arisuu
Summary: Luego de que Matt tratara de suicidarse, Mimi fue nombreda su enfermera. Ambos deberan pasar juntos todos los dias, pero... ¿Ocurrira algo mas entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

"Nunca te dejare solo"

Capitulo I: "Un intento de suicidio"

-¡Mamá! Estay en la casa-grito Matt, mientras entraba por la puerta principal de su apartamento. Llevaba consigo un bolso negro con algunos libros y cuadernos, mientras usaba el uniforme de su escuela.

Nadie respondió, el dejo el bolso en el sillón de la sala y camino hasta el cuarto de su hermano. Al entrar lo vio mientras le sacaba la playera a Kari y ella quedaba en sostenes.

-Tk y la mamá-le pregunto.

-¡Matt no es lo que piensas!-grito asustada Kari mientras se tapaba con las sabanas de cama de su hermano.

-Matt no le digas nada a la mamá-hablo Tk mientras se paraba y dejaba a Kari en la cama.

-Tk, ¿sabes donde esta la mamá?-volvió a preguntar Matt.

-Salio, regresa como en dos horas más-le respondió Tk.

-Bien voy a estar en mi cuarto, alguna cosa me llaman, a y Tk, usa condón, no quiero que después venga a alegar Tai-. Mientras Matt se iba del cuarto dejándolos solos.

-Que es raro tu hermano-dijo Kari luego de que se fuera.

-Déjalo, es solo un invesil que no sabe vivir la vida, y ahora ¿en que estábamos?-. Mientras Tk, se tiraba encima de ella.

Matt camino hasta su cuarto. Prendió su guitarra eléctrica y se puso a toca "Estoy más solo que ayer pero menos que mañana" de panda. No quería escuchar a nadie, estaba un poco triste, había tenido un mal día**.**

Mientras tocaba, un ladrillo cayó por su ventana rompiéndola.

-Cabro de porquería deja dormir la siesta-le grito un vecino de afuera.

Matt dejo la guitarra. Se sentó en su cama, el había caído muy bajo, no pudo evitar dejar caer gotitas de sus ojos. Estaba cansado de todo, tomo un pedazo de vidrio y cortándose las venas cayó al piso.

A la media hora entro su hermano tomando una cerveza, lo vio tirado y su brazo sangrando.

-Mierda ¡KARI LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA!-

Ella lo hizo rápido, y tras 5 minutos llegaron. Lo subieron a una camilla y se lo llevaron. La madre tardo 2 horas en llegar al hospital. Los médicos se demoraron una hora y media en revivirlo. Y en solo un segundo, todo pudo haber terminado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Ella te cuidara

-Joven no debió haber hecho eso, ¿acaso quiere morir?-le pregunto el medico.

-Matt, ¿Por qué me haces esto?-le pregunto su madre, al verlo tendido en la cama de hospital.

Matt no respondía, ellos dos se miraron y salieron de allí.

-Su hijo tiene depresión, debe estar en constante cuidado o si no volverá a tratar de matarse-le dijo el medico.

-Pero que quiere que haga, trabajo todo el día, y no le puedo pedir a su hermano que este pendiente de el- le respondió la mujer, mientras se sentaba en una silla del hospital.

-Bueno, yo tengo una chica que viene voluntariamente aquí, tal vez ella quiera ver el caso de su hijo.

-Yo no se como reaccionaria con alguien que este todo el día junto a el.

-No se preocupe, ella se encargara de todo, no creo que le resulte incomodo, mire allí viene- le hablo a la señora, mientras llamaba a una joven de cabello castaño y largo. Tenía algunas marcas de habérselo teñido, pero tras el paso del tiempo había vuelto a ser natural.

-¿Para que me necesita doctor?-le pregunto la muchacha.

-Tenemos un caso muy especial de un joven, el trato de suicidarse, pero su madre no se puede ocupar de el, ¿Te gustaría cuidarlo?

-Claro doctor, para eso estoy-le respondió ella, mientras veía a la madre-: Mi nombre es Mimi, y creo que usted la madre del paciente.

-Si, el se llama Yamato Ishida, pero todos le decimos Matt, adentro de ese cuarto esta.

-Entonces voy a entrar.

-Le puedes dar el remedio que esta en la mesa, el no quiso tomárselo-le dijo el medico antes que se fuera.

-Descuide lo haré.

La chica entro y lo vio. Se encontraba de pie y se había sacado el suero. Estaba viendo el cielo.

-Es hermoso ¿no lo crees?-le dijo ella junto a el.

El se asusto al verla, tal vez por aparecerle de repente o simplemente por que la bata que tenia no lo cubría todo y temía que lo viera desnudo.

-¿Quién eres tu?-le pregunto el.

-Tu enfermera particular, ahora acuéstate en la cama antes que te desmayes, has perdido mucha sangre-le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a costarse en la cama.

Le volvió a colocar el suero. Este la miraba y no entendía mucho de lo que ocurría.

-¿Cómo que enfermera particular? Nosotros no tenemos dinero para pagarte-le hablo el.

-Soy voluntaria, joven, me llamo Mimi y no te muevas tanto que te puede hacer mal-. Mientras lo tapaba con la sabana y tomaba algunos medicamentos.

-Pero…-musito el, pero ella no lo dejo hablar.

-Te dije que no te movieras tanto, tomate esta pastilla, y ahora tranquilízate que voy a buscarte algo para que comas-. Mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua y una pastilla, luego de eso salía, pero antes se devolvió y le advirtió-: Si te encuentro de pie, no vas a tener postre ¿entendiste? Y ahora se buen niño y ve algo de televisión.

Ella salio, dejándolo acostado. Matt tenía la pastilla y se la tomo con el agua. Tomo el control remoto y prendió la televisión. Se impresiono que le hubiera hecho caso a esa chica, pero parecía una buena persona.

Ella salio y se dirigió al medico.

-Le di el medicamento que tenia en la mesa y lo deje acostado viendo televisión. Iré a buscarle algo de comer, ¿Algún alimento que le provoque alergia o algo por el estilo?-le pregunto ella a la madre.

-No ninguno-le respondió ella impresionada por la rapidez que logro convencer a Matt a hacer algo que el no quería hacer.

-Bien, necesito sus horarios y ver en que escuela va, tal vez deba ir con el a la misma y cuidarlo personalmente. Ahora mejor me apresuro y voy a buscarle su almuerzo-. Mientras se iba rápidamente de allí dejando al medico y a la madre del paciente impresionados.

-Que buena es, parece alguien capaz de lidiar con el carácter de mi hijo-hablo la mujer luego de un rato.

-Es muy buena, confié en ella, a pesar de su corta edad es una buena doctora-le dijo el doctor. Mientras la dirigía a la salida-. Mañana se dará de alta a su hijo, descuide esta en buenas manos.

-Entiendo doctor, mañana vendré con mi otro hijo-. Ella salio del hospital, volvería al otro día.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: "Tienes que comértelo todo"

Mimi llego al cuarto al poco rato. Matt no estaba en la cama.

-Mierda, le dije que no se parara-hablo ella algo molesta, mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita y lo buscaba. Entro al baño y lo encontró tirado en el piso. Había perdido el equilibrio, y estaba tirado en el piso algo mareado.

Ella lo ayudo a pararse y lo acostó en la cama.

-Te dije que no te pararas, vez lo que paso, ahora no comerás postre y justo te había traído un chocolate-le hablo seria, mientras acercaba una silla y se ponía junto a el. Tomo la bandeja de comida, que tenía carne, arroz, algo de lechuga y un poco de espinaca, y empezó a darle de comer.

-Espera, yo puedo solo-se quejo Matt, quitándole el tenedor de las manos.

-Estas muy débil aun, vez como te caíste en el baño, debes hacer las cosas que haces siempre con ayuda-le dijo ella quitándole el cubierto, mientras sacaba un poco de espinaca.

-Yo no soy débil, y no me gusta la espinaca -se quejo el, mientras le rechazaba la comida.

-Vamos comete todo, o si no tendré que castigarte-le hablo la chica dejando la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Y tu ¿Quién eres para amenazarme?-le pregunto Matt, con muy mal carácter-. No tengo hambre, no quiero comer.

Mimi se enfado mucho con su carácter, se acerco a el y le empezó a jalar la oreja izquierda.

-Yo, muchachito tonto, estoy a cargo de ti, así que te comportas o si no-. Miro el plato de comida-, comerás solo espinacas.

-Malditasea- refunfuño Matt-: Esta bien, comeré la comida.

Matt tomo los cubiertos y poco a poco comió todo. Al terminar le paso la bandeja a ella. Estaba algo mareado y tenia sueño. No quería parecer débil, pero se sentía un poco mal. Se recostó en la cama y sin hablarle a ella, cerró los ojos y se durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: "Eres patético, hermano"

Al despertar, vio a Mimi dormida en la silla. Eran las 6 de la mañana, al parecer había estado junto a el toda la noche.

-Que obstinada es- dijo en voz baja y se acerco a ella.

No era tan fea, y tal vez se había comportado mal con ella. Se veía como una persona agradable… bueno no tanto… ¿Qué tal si de verdad ella debía estar todo el tiempo con el? ¿Qué tal si ella tenia que ir a su misma escuela? Que diría si pasaba eso o mejor dicho que haría.

El hacia más cosas de las que decía. Tk lo sabia bien, el no era muy popular, en verdad le gustaba estar solo. No quería que nadie supiera lo que el hacia, no quería que su madre se enterara de nada.

Se volvió a su cama, en tres horas mas le darían el alta. En la tarde de ayer su madre le había traído su armónica. La tenia hace tiempo, pero le guardaba mucho cariño. La tomo y empezó a tocar una triste melodía.

No se dio cuenta que Mimi se había despertado y lo escuchaba. Parecía que sabia lo que le pasaba, entendía que el había sufrido mucho, de alguna forma, y su único escape había sido el suicidio.

-Tocas muy bien-dijo levantándose.

-Gracias, en casa nadie le interesa oírme-le respondió a ella, dejándola en la mesita.

Seguía aun algo mareado. Lo devolvió todo. La comida de ayer estaba en la cama y el piso desparramada. Mimi no reacciono mal, como lo hacia mamá cuando a el le pasaba eso. Su organismo no estaba acostumbrado a comer bien, dijo Mimi al medico de turno, mientras le pedía sabanas nuevas. Cambio todo, y Matt se volvió a acostar. Le dolía algo la cabeza, así que Mimi le dio unas pastilla y el se durmió.

-Que patético te vez hermano-le dijo Tk, mientras lo veía desde la puerta.

El chico mayor se había despertado hace un momento, luego de que Tk le pidiera a Mimi y su madre salir empezó a hablarle así.

-Siempre tan débil, por eso nadie quiere estar contigo, estupido perdedor-le hablaba el chico mas joven.

-Déjame, o ¿quieres que le diga a Tai que te vi teniendo sexo con Kari?-le dijo Matt, enojado.

Takeru se enojo mucho y tomándolo del cuello de su bata estuvo apunto de golpearlo.

-No te doy una paliza por que seria una perdida de tiempo-le hablo frió-. Crees que no se que trataste de morir por que nadie te quiere.

-¡Cállate!-le grito Matt, pero hizo tal esfuerzo que empezó a jadear.

-Eres débil, tienes que tener una enfermera particular para que te cuide, eres un estupido bebito.

Tk salio antes que le gritara, llamo a su madre y a Mimi. Dijo que se había exaltado o algo así. Mimi le dio un vaso con agua y Matt se tranquilizo.

-Bien señora, supongo que me trajo los horarios y en que escuela va el señor Ishida-hablo Mimi.

-Si, toma, pero debo suponer que estarás todo el tiempo con el-. Mientras pasaba algunos papeles, la mujer cansada y rubia, se sentaba en una sillita.

-Claro, esta a mi ó algunos papeles y luego miro a Matt-, te iré a buscar a las siete treinta el próximo lunes para ir a la escuela, hasta entonces guarda reposo, los fines de semana llegare como a las una y en el tiempo que estés de reposo llegare como a las diez.

Siguió hablando, mientras explicaba que necesitaba un día libre. Era el jueves, ese día estaba libre su madre así que lo acordaron. Matt miro por la ventana, sus preocupaciones del día anterior se habían hecho realidad.

-Bueno entonces los acompañare a su casa-escucho Matt, volviendo a tomar atención.

-Claro, vamos en mi auto, Matt te traje ropa, te cambias y nos vamos-hablo la mamá mirando a Matt.

Todos salen y lo vuelven a dejar solo. Una camisa negra y unos jeans se puso, zapatillas también. Estaba listo, pero guardo consigo su armónica.

-Bien andando-dijo el, saliendo del cuarto solo.

-Tenga cuidado señor Ishida, te vas a cansar rápido-le dijo Mimi, tomándolo del brazo. El se soltó, detestaba que Tk lo viera débil. El no lo era, eso quería demostrarles a todos.

-Puedo solo-dijo mientras caminaba hasta la salida.

Mimi no reclamo nada, algo le parecía raro entre la relación de esos hermanos. Al cabo de unos quince minutos llegaron a la casa. Mimi entro y pregunto donde estaba el cuarto de Matt.

-Al fondo de la casa-le dijo Tk, pasándole las cosas de el a ella-, lo dejamos allí para que no nos moleste su estupidas canciones emo.

-Cállate yo no soy emo-refunfuño molesto el chico mayor, quitándole las maletas a la chica-, puedo solo.

Camino hasta su cuarto, Mimi lo siguió. Había entendido que ambos hermanos no se entendían del todo bien.

-Oye lindo basurero-le dijo ella sacando unos calzoncillos que estaban encima de su cama.

-Estaba ocupado, no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlo-hablo el sacando un poco de ropa y saliendo con ella.

Al volver vio que Mimi tenía un librito. Era un especie de diario que tenia el, solo escribía en el cuando estaba triste.

-Que haces con eso-hablo molesto quitándoselo-. ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Estaba debajo de tu almohada…escribes cosas lindas, ¿quien es esa dulce chica de pelo rojo que hablas tanto de ella?-le pregunto.

-Nadie que te interese- volvió a decir Matt, mientras cogía el libro y lo metía en su bolso-. Si te vuelvo a ver husmeando en algo que no te importa, te pediré que te vayas.

-Ok, no te enojes, solo trataba de hacer tu cama.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: "La escuela"

-Levántate, vas a llegar tarde-escucho el chico de cabellos dorados, mientras sus sabanas le eran quitadas de repente.

-Es muy temprano, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto el levantándose de la cama.

Se encontraba en calzoncillo, mientras dejaba lucir los músculos que tenia en el estomago.

-Son las siete treinta-le dijo Mimi tirándole una camisa y unos pantalones-, apresúrate que llegaras tarde.

Matt reacciono y la vio vestida con el uniforme de su escuela. Se ruborizo un poco, pero luego reacciono.

-¡Sal de mi cuarto, déjame tranquilo, no quiero ir a la escuela!-le grito lanzándole la ropa en la cara.

-Señor Ishida deja de comportarte como un bebe y vístete ¿quieres? O me veré obligada a hacer algo que no te gustara-le dijo molesta, mientras volvía a colocar la ropa en su cama.

-¿Qué cosa? –Le pregunto desafiante Matt-. No te tengo miedo.

Ella se enfado mucho. Detestaba cuando se comportaba así, como si no quisiera estar con nadie. Ella tomo la camisa y se la puso como pudo a Matt. Al igual que los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Le coloco los zapatos y lo peino. Lo había arreglado en menos de diez minutos. Matt la miro impresionado por lo que le había hecho.

-Ve a tomar desayuno, bebito-le dijo ella molesta, mientras tomaba el horario de Matt y le arreglaba los cuadernos.

- Esta bien-murmuro desilusionado, ya que no deseaba levantarse.

Al llegar a la sala había unos huevos revueltos y café. Tk estaba tomando desayuno, lo miro y guardaron silencio.

-¿Hiciste tu los huevos?-pregunto Matt rompiendo el silencio.

-No- respondió, sin prestarle mayor atención a su hermano.

-¿Mamá?

-Ella no cocina, lo sabes, lo hizo tu enfermera cuando llego, dijo que necesitábamos los dos tomar un buen desayuno.

Callaron, no había nada más que hablar. Tk tomo su bolso luego de terminar y se fue.

-Despídeme de Mimi, pobre, no sabe con la chichita que se esta curando.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que no sabe con el idiota que se encontró-luego se rió en su cara y serró la puerta.

Al poco rato llego Mimi, tenia su bolso color negro al igual que Matt.

-Oye y ¿tu hermano?-pregunto al ver que no estaba.

-Se fue a la escuela-respondió sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Te tomaste tu remedio?-. Mientras se acercaba a el y lo miraba.

-No.

Ella le tiro una mejilla y luego le desordeno el cabello y le dio la caja. Lo trataba como a un niño pequeño y eso le molestaba mucho al chico.

-Debes tomártelo, es por tu bien.

-Deja de tratarme así- alego Matt, levantándose de su puesto.

-¿Así como?

-Como si no supiera cuidarme.

Se lavo los dientes y tomo su bolso. Se dirigió a la puerta y vio para atrás. Mimi estaba recogiendo las tasas.

-Mimi, ¿vienes conmigo?-le pregunto.

Sin saber por que las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron. Dejo las últimas tazas en el lavaplatos y tomo su bolso.

Los dos salieron. La escuela de Matt estaba a algunas cuadras de su casa, no necesitaban tomar autobús o tren ya que estaba muy cerca. Eran cerca de diez para las ocho cuando llegaron. A las ocho sonaba la campana.

-¿Vas a ir a la misma escuela que yo?-le pregunto Matt antes de entrar.

-Si, debo estar en todo momento contigo-le respondió tomando su mano, Matt no se resistió y los cabellos color café le rozaron el rostro-. Quiero ver el salón en que vas, ¿me lo muestras?

El la guió hasta allí. Ella se despido con la excusa que tenia que ir a hablar con el director. La puerta estaba abierta y Tai vio la escena y se acerco rápidamente a el.

-Matt, ¿desde cuando sales con esa chica tan guapa?-le hablo Tai.

-No me molestes, no es nada mió, solo una amiga-le respondió Matt, mientras dejaba sus cosas en su banco.

El puesto de junto estaba vació, pero el de al frente lo ocupaba Izzy y el de atrás Tai. Un poco más allá se sentaba Sora y Joe. Este último había reprobado el año anterior así que era el mayor. Su hermano, Kari, Daivis y Joley estaban en el salón de junto. Eran un curso menor que ellos.

Le toco el hombro a Izzy que se encontraba revisando los últimos apuntes.

-Oye, ¿pasaron mucha materia?-le pregunto cuando se dio vuelta.

-No mucha, repaso para los exámenes del primer semestre, que se acercan-le dijo este, luego le pregunto-: ¿Has estudiado algo?

-Nada aun, estoy ocupado.

-Si con su noviecita nueva-hablo Tai, detrás de él-. Vamos dime al menos como se llama.

-Deja de molestarme, ella es solo una amiga-dijo molesto, mientras se iba a donde estaba Sora.

Le cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Ella se encontraba leyendo las letras de algunas canciones.

-¿Adivina quien soy?-le dijo, de una forma tierna y dulce.

-Vamos Matt, déjate de bromas-le respondió ella, sacándole las manos de su rostro-. ¿Por qué faltaste?

-Tuve un problema-. Se quedo callado. No deciaba decirle que había tratado de morir. Le bajo un repentino sueño y se distrajo con una mosca. Ella lo noto algo extraño.

-Matt, ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces distraído casi drogado-.

-No nada, solo es un remedio que debo tomar-. Trato de cambiar el tema-: ¿Cómo vas con la canción nueva?

-Bien, ya la escribí, ahora solo nos falta que la practiques y listo. Tal vez llegues a la final del concurso.

-¿Qué concurso?-pregunto Tai.

-Es un concurso de bandas o solistas, el ganador grabara un disco-le contesto Sora algo molesta por su presencia.

-Por que me contestas así Sora, antes te agradaba-le reclamo el chico de pelos castaños.

-Si antes era eso, antes que te convirtieras en un patán-. Luego miro a Matt y le pregunto-: ¿Vienes a mi casa después de clases?

-No creo que pueda.

-Vamos.

Dejaron de charlar. Sonó la campana y todos se sentaron. Apareció el maestro, hombre serio de aspecto de pocos amigos, pero al sonreír su rostro se convertía en algo muy amigable.

-Chicos hoy se unirá a nosotros la señorita Mimi Tachitawa-hablo el mirándolos a todos-. Espero que sean amables.

Se quedo callado, buscaba un sitio para ella. El único vació era el que estaba junto a Yamato.

-Siéntate junto a Yamato-dijo al fin.

-Si- le respondió, mientras pensaba "que suerte".

Se dirigió hasta allí. Matt no estaba del todo feliz, es mas, ni siquiera estaba concentrado en lo absoluto. La primera clase era de literatura, así que todos sacaron el libro. Mi le pidió al maestro si se podía sentar junto a Matt.

-Es que estoy algo perdida-se excuso ella, mientras acercaba su asiento junto a el de el.

Ella tomo atención de todo. De repente se dio cuenta que algo le ocurría a el chico de al lado.

-"Señor Ishida, ¿Qué ocurre?"-anoto en su cuaderno.

-"Nada-anoto el también en el cuaderno y se lo mostró a ella.

-"Estas distraído, ¿te sientes algo mareado?"

-"Un poco…"

-"Pero igual no es excusa para no anotar."

-"No fastidies"

-"Debes hacerlo"

-"No quiero"

-"Vamos"

-"No"

-"¿Quieres que te golpee?"

-"Atrévete"

Ella empezó a golpearlo con e libro, dejando al resto de la clase con una gota de sudor.

-¿Ocurre algo señorita Tachitawa?-pregunto el maestro.

-Este… no nada, es que había una mosca es la cabeza de Yamato y solo quería matarla.

-Tome asiento y tome atención.

-Si señor.

Ella se sentó avergonzada y Matt estaba noqueado por tanto golpe.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI: "El almuerzo"

Había llegado la hora de comer, algunos iban a la cafetería y otros comían en el salón. Mimi había traído almuerzo para Matt.

-Toma lo hice-. Mientras le pasaba una bolsa con sándwiches.

-No te molestes, no quiero tu comida-le dijo el molesto, devolviéndole la bolsa y empezando a salir de su banco.

-No señor, señor Yamato es mi deber cuidarlo así que te comerás mis sándwiches.

-Auch Matt, tu novia tiene mal carácter-le dijo Tai, mientras salía de su puesto y se acercaba a ella. Sacando una flor de origami de la nada y pasándosela le dijo-: una flor para otra flor, mi nombre es Taichi Kamiya, pero todos me dicen Tai.

-Un gusto-le respondió ella, mientras tomaba la flor ruborizada.

-Tai, deja de decir que es mi novia, solo somos amigos-hablo Matt, molesto, mientras tomaba del brazo a Mimi-, acompáñame, vamos a comer a otro sitio.

-¿Acaso la pareja quiere privacidad? Yo me voy, no molesto-dijo sarcásticamente Tai, mientras se iba a la cafetería.

-¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS ESTUPIDO!-le grito Matt.

-Señor Ishida, no se altere le hace mal para la salud-le dijo dulce Mimi, mientras lo sentaba en su banco.

Tomo un sándwich y lo partió en pedazos. Luego tomando los pedazos se los empezó a dar en la boca. Matt estaba rojo de la vergüenza, no le molestaba hacer eso en su casa, pero en la escuela…eso era extraño.

El murmullo de todos se hacia cada vez mayor. Matt no lo soporto ni un segundo más. Se paro de golpe.

-¿Adonde vas?- le pregunto ella.

-Voy al baño.

-Quieras que te acompañe.

-Puedo ir solo, me desagrada que me sigas todos lados.

-Pero debo cuidarte.

-Pero esta es mi escuela no la tuya.

Se fue y ella salio tras el. Matt se dio cuenta y empezó a correr. Logro perderla cuando salto la reja que separaba el gimnasio con un pequeño jardín. Se quedo allí un rato, pensando.

-"Me oculto de una chica, que mierda esta ocurriendo en mi vida".

Luego de un rato salio y empezó a vagar por la escuela. Se había saltado la clase de matemáticas y si llegaba ahora lo regañarían. Tampoco quería ir allí, ya que Mimi lo acusaría a su madre.

Camino hasta el tejado de su escuela, pensó que debería romper el candado, pero este ya estaba roto.

-"Hay alguien allí"-pensó.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Joe sentado. Escuchaba 30 Seconds to Mars a todo lo que daba su mp4. Era uno de los grupos preferidos de Matt. Ambos se miraron.

-¿No vas a la clase?-pregunto Matt.

-¿Qué?-dijo el sacándose los audífonos.

-Que si no vas a la clase-repitió Matt.

-No… ¿te llamas Yamato Ishida?

-Si y tu ¿eres Joe Kido?

-Si.

Se sentó Matt al lado. Ambos miraron el cielo. Joe no pudo evitar hacer esta pregunta, ya que todo el mundo había notado lo extraño que estaba Matt.

-¿Te estas drogando?

-No, pero las pastillas que tomo me tienen así, son tranquilizantes-le dijo mostrándole el frasco, este las vio un momento y luego le pregunto:

-¿Tienes depresión?

-Si.

-Ya veo…

Paso un rato. Joe saco de su bolso unas cervezas que tenia ocultas.

-¿Quieres?

-No bebo, aparte con las pastillas voy a quedar hecho mierda.

-Dale, sabes nunca pensé encontrar a alguien mas patético que yo.

-Puta vale por el comentario… oye pensé que a ti te iba bien en la escuela ¿Por qué reprobaste?

El se quedo callado un momento.

-Recuerdas la chica del año pasado que se mato, creo que tenía depresión.

-Si.

-Era mi novia, creo, no se bien, pero la pasábamos bien los dos. Tuvimos ese día un problema y ella se mato por mi culpa-luego de decir esto tomo un gran sorbo de cerveza.

-Wow, ¿y estay bien?

-Supongo, la extraño, pero bueno ella decidió partir antes y espero volverla a ver alguna vez.

Paso otro rato de silencio. Joe se había acabado las cervezas y sin remordimiento saco unos cigarrillos.

-Dame uno-le dijo Matt cuando los saco.

-Pensé que tampoco te gustaban-. Saco el encendedor y prendió su cigarro y el de Matt.

-Na, es mi único vicio.

-Dale… oye ¿de donde conoces a la nueva?

-A Mimi, bueno me creerías que me tiene que cuidar por la lesera de la depresión, para que no me mate.

-Ya, te tienen cortito parece.

-Si igual, por eso estoy aquí, me estoy escondiendo de ella.

-Yo aquí necesitando una chica y tú huyendo de ellas… es la segunda chica que tiene a tus pies.

-¿Segunda?

-Sora y Mimi, que suerte…

Joe se fumo el último pedazo de nicotina del cigarro. Lo apago y tomo sus cosas.

-¿Te vas?-le pregunto Matt.

-Si, igual no quiero perder tanta clase.

-Te acompaño.

Matt también lo apago. Ambos caminaron al salón. Estaban relajados. Luego de un rato Matt se empezó a preguntar que iban a decir al llegar a la sala.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo todo listo-le contesto Joe.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII: "Una escapada"

-Señores ¿Por qué llegan a esta hora?-pregunto el maestro.

-Es que estábamos en la enfermería, resulta que Matt se desmayo y yo lo acompañe-respondió Joe.

Matt lo quedo mirando un rato, no entendía mucho, pero le siguió la mentira.

-Si, me sentía un poco mal-acoto el chico rubio.

-¿Tienen certificado? Por que sin el no pueden entrar, usted ya lo sabe señor Kido-hablo el maestro serio. Parecía haber tenido problemas con Joe.

-Si aquí lo tengo- respondió sarcásticamente Joe-, ¿Y como están todos en casa?

Toda la clase estaba expectante mirando la escena. Parecía que ellos se conocían de hace tiempo, ya que su relación no era de lo mas amable.

-A usted que le importa y páseme luego ese certificado-hablo el profesor.

Joe se lo entrego, aparecía el nombre de Matt y todo lo que había comentado. Ambos fueron enviados a sus asientos. Mimi miro a Matt, algo en esta historia no le calzaba o simplemente no lograba entender.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto cuando se sentó el chico.

-Si, un poco mareado-le respondió este.

-Hueles a cigarrillos.

-No te preocupes-. Mientras cogía el libro y se ponía a revisar sus apuntes.

-"Tal vez Joe no sea tan estupido como parece, bueno pudo sacarnos de este problema rápido"-pensaba Matt, sin tomar atención a la clase.

Al sonar la campana de salida, Matt logro hablar con Joe en el pasillo.

-Oye ¿Cómo inventaste eso del desmayo?-le pregunto el chico rubio a el del pelo azul.

-Matt, cuando tu empezabas a ir a fiestas a mi ya me había tomado arrestado-le hablo este, mientras como si le dijera a un niño le revolvió su cabello-. Eres solo un niño, tratando de hacer algo de mayores ¿sabes?

-Cállate, yo no soy un niño-le respondió Matt molesto.

-Oye, tu niñera te esta esperando-le dijo Joe.

Mimi estaba en la parada en la salida, esperándolo.

-Mierda, no me dejara tranquilo en todo el día-murmuro Matt.

-Oye ¿tu no ibas a ir a la casa de Sora?-le pregunto Joe.

-Si, pero parece que no se va poder.

-Mira yo conozco una salida, le podemos pedir a alguien que le diga a Sora que te espera en la esquina del colegio.

-Dale.

Llamaron a Izzy.

-Oye, hazme un favor-le dijo Joe.

-Que quiere socio, yo aquí estoy-le hablo Izzy, mientras miraba a Matt.

En realidad Izzy no hablaba mucho con Matt a pesar de estar sentados tan cerca. Se juntaba más con Joe.

-Es que mi amigo se va a juntar con Sora, pero no puede salir por la entrada principal y…-hablo Joe, pero fue interrumpido por Izzy.

-El mismo show de siempre-hablo el-, se que hay que hacer, ya yo le aviso lo de la esquina.

Izzy se fue de allí. Parecía que hacían esto seguido. Luego de que le avisaran a Sora, empezaron a idear una forma de escapar.

-Solo saltas esta reja. Trepas el muro sin que nadie te vea y listo esas fuera-le hablo Joe, mientras le mostraba el lugar.

-Bien.

Matt hizo todo, y al poco rato ya se encontraba afuera.

-Hola Matt, ¿Por qué tardaste?-le pregunto la chica pelirroja.

-No importa ahora vamos a tu casa a ensayar-le dijo el, mientras empezaba a caminar en la dirección de su casa.

Mientras Mimi seguía esperándolo. Al poco rato vio salir a Joe e Izzy.

-Oigan han visto a Matt-les pregunto.

-Si, se fue hace rato, iba a ensayar en la casa de Sora-le dijo Joe. Parecía que sabia lo que hacia, lo había acusado, pero tal vez tenia una buena excusa.

-Pucha, gracias, es que no conozco la ciudad muy bien y me iba a llevar a mi casa-hablo un poco sentida ella.

-Descuida. Nosotros te llevamos-. Mientras se acercaban a ella, una risa sofocada salía de los labios de Izzy y una mirada maliciosa se miraba en Joe.


End file.
